


A Kiss in Spring

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Top Jared Padalecki, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, sex pollen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



It wasn’t supposed to be real. It was only meant to be a figment of a freaky kinky fetish written by fan crazy Fan-fiction writers. Sex pollen was not supposed to be real...

Thus, it was, and Jared and Jensen had been infected with it. Jared stands at the end of the bed, his cheeks flush and body buzzing with arousal. He watches Jensen writhes on the bed, humping the mattress as the passionate moans slipped past his pink lips. Seconds later Jensen calls out an all-too-familiar name, and Jared nearly collapses. 

He rushes over to the bed, climbing on, and Jensen startles, but only for a millisecond. Their eyes meet in a heated gaze as Jensen rolls over onto his back with his hips slightly arched upward, silently begging Jared to touch him. He stares at Jared desperately, seeing heat and desire in those stunning hazel eyes, and as Jared gazes back at him, his skin starts to tingle with need and want. 

“Please, touch me.” Jensen begs, needing and craving Jared’s touch. He’s so eager to feel those smooth, long fingers wrapped warm and snug around his thickness. 

Jared tries to bite back a soft moan, but it slips past his lips and the sound zipped up Jensen’s spine and made him shake to his core. Jared slides his palm down Jensen’s toned stomach and lower to his groin, and he takes Jensen in hand, giving slow, firm strokes. His thumb teases the cockhead, and Jensen’s eyes flutter closed and he bares his neck, offering himself up to Jared, submitting and anticipating Jared to take whatever he will give him. 

Jared runs his thumb over the cockhead, Jensen groans as Jared’s fingertips brush the sensitive nerves beneath the head and through the slit, through the trickle of pre-cum dripping from the tip as he promises to give Jensen the best orgasm of his life. Jensen moans breathlessly, cheeks rosy red as his body quivers; pleasure lighting him up with excitement that leaves him nearly breathless. 

Jensen’s cock is soaked with pre-come and the flesh is silky smooth and warm; Jared strokes Jensen just how he does with himself, how he enjoys each tug and twist of his wrist. Jared watches as Jensen comes apart and soon he can see the pleasure peeking by the way his friend’s breath hitches roughly, hips grow desperately frantic. 

“Don’t stop, Jared, please,” Jensen begs, pushing up into the caress. “I’m close, gonna come. Please...oh god, please don’t stop.” 

Jared moans, almost growling with pleasure as he feels Jensen’s thickness twitch and stiffen in his stalwart grip. “Not stopping, Jensen. I promise. Gonna make you come for me, baby.” 

After all, Jared was a gentleman, and a man of his word. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve never written this sex pollen before; this may not be accurate)
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/376093.html?thread=64811293#/t64811293)


End file.
